


A place of their own.

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [27]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie loved to have Brianna and Roger around but...





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie Fraser loved to have his daughter, son-in law and grandchild living with them, he really did. They had move in to Brianna's old bedroom after the death of Roger's uncle, when the house, property of the church, had passed to the new reverend. Jamie enjoyed to have a wee baby about the house again and he had the feeling they must have formally adopted her youngest daughter Iona's best friend, Rachel, as she seemed to pass every free moment at the Fraser home around Jemmy. But, at the end, the arrangement had also some problems...

'Jamie, I thought you were going out with your brother.' Said Claire as her husband embraced her tightly from behind.

'Willie cancelled on me.' Said Jamie, 'So, I came up with a new plan.'

'Did you?' Claire asked intrigued

'Aye, I did.' Jamie kissed her hard and raised her up to the kitchen counter island. 'You're off, I'm free, all the bairns are out.' His hands started to fumble with Claire's blouse buttons. 'I think ye can imagine where I'm goin'.'

'I can, yes.' Claire said as Jamie started to suck her nipple through her bra. 'Jamie, please.'

'I love when ye're wearing a skirt,' said Jamie as he started to roll her skirt up her waist. 'Easy access.' 

He was about to free Claire from her knickers when, Roger run into the kitchen, a wailing Jemmy in his arms.

'Aye, aye, I ken. Ye canna wait until Mam comes back from jogging with Aunt Faith. I think she left us some milk on the fridge. Fuck.' Roger said as he saw his mother in law sat on the kitchen counter- blouse in disarray, skirt rolled up- and his father-in-law between her legs looking like he wanted to kill him for the interruption.

'I think you forgot about someone.' Said Claire to Jamie as she jumped off the counter and tried to put her clothes on place.

'Dinna fash for us.' Said Roger, looking at the ceiling. 'We'll be out on a minute.' He added as he retrieve the milk bottle from the fridge and warmed it on the microwave. 'Nice weather today, isna it?' He tried to move the conversation topic around.

'Aye, I suppose so.' Said Jamie, not so patiently waiting for Roger to leave him and Claire back alone. To no avail, as soon the microwave bell rung, Brianna and Faith were on the kitchen, back from their jogging. Iona and Rachel following soon after, coming from walk the dog on the nearby park.

'I think we're leaving your plans for later.' Said Claire, giving her husband a chaste kiss on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

At sunset, after dinner, while Claire washed the dishes with Iona, Jamie went to give the dog another walk through the neighbourhood. 'Och, lad. Ye're behavin' like 'tis the most interestin' patch of dirt in the Lord's realm.' He was saying the dog, sniffing the same spot over and over again, when he saw Mr. Bug, his neighbour, coming out his house to plant the advertisement of a state agency on his door.

'Och, dinna say me ye and yer wife are leavin'?' Said Jamie to Mr. Bug.

'Aye, lad. 'Tis time to retire.' Said Mr. Bug as he secured the pole to the access door to his garden. 'My wife and I are goin' to a carin' house, while my nephew is takin' care of the business. Dinna fash, I tell him to still order his stuff from yer family.'

'Ye're goin' to be missed, Bug.' Said Jamie, finally getting the dog out of his square of earth. 'The bairns always loved yer wife's special treats at Samhain.'

'Aye, she's goin' to miss that too.'

They kept talking for few minutes, all while an idea was starting to take shape on Jamie's idea.

'You want to do what?' Asked Claire that night on their bedroom.

'Dinna think bad of it.' Said Jamie 'I love have Bree and Roger around, and the keepin' of a wean, now Iona, Fergus and Alex are growin'. And with four bairns still living at home, three cats and a dog, God kens we're still gettin caught on the act every now and then. But...'

'They need a place of their own.' Claire finished for him.

'Aye. We have some money saved, Roger has his job and Bree is soon startin' at the council.' Explained Jamie. 'I think we could give them a wee push up the ladder. And the Bugs' house is less than five minute from here. They could still being close for dinner or babysit wee Jemmy.'

'It's a good idea, I agree with you.' Said Claire 'Now you just need to find a good way to explain Bree and Roger you want them to buy a house.'

'Aye, that's the thin' now.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great minds think alike, or so they say

Two weeks later

It had been Brianna's first day of work at the council, using her engineering grade to inspect and improve public works and projects. She was on the train back home, happy that everything had gone well, but also tired and willing to go home and pass time relaxing in company of Roger and wee Jemmy. She found Roger waiting for her at the station, Jemmy safely tucked on a carrier against his chest and she went directly to kiss her lads.

'How the first day went?' Roger asked

'Everythin' fine. People looks really nice.' Said Brianna as they started to walk in direction. 'I'll tell ye later with more detail, now I just want to go home and get a long bath.'

'Well...I had a small plan before go to that,' said Roger, 'if ye dinna mind.'

'What ye want to do?' Quizzed Brianna.

Roger stopped her at the old house of the Bugs, now in sale. Roger worked something on his phone and soon a woman on a smart suit came out the house.

'There ye are.' Said the lady to them. 'The Mackenzies, arena ye? And who's this wee pup?' She added, cooing at Jemmy.

'This is Jemmy.' Answered Roger 'He's goin' to be seven months in a week. He'll be askin' for dinner in a bit, so better if we go with it.'

'Oh, aye, let's go.' Said the lady, inviting them inside the house. 'I'm going for the folder, you can wait here or start goin' around.'

'Roger, I dinna think this is funny. We're makin' her loose her time.' Said Brianna.

'Who says we are not here seriosuly?' Said Roger.

'No, ye dinna.' Said Brianna.

'No, I dinna what?' Roger asked back.

'Want to buy a house?'

'Dinna take it bad.' Explained Roger 'Ye ken that I love yer parents and yer siblin's, but I think 'tis time for us to have our own space. This house is close to yer parents and have a good size for us three, and any other bairns to come.' Roger carried on 'We're both workin' and I have some money my uncle left me. We'd just need a bit of help for complete the deposit. Maybe ask yer parents for, ye ken, a wee loan and help with the mortgage.' 

'Ye're mad.' Said Brianna 'But I want see Da's face when ye ask him for money.'

'Aye, maybe I should get a suit of armour for that one.' Roger Joked. 'But first let's see if we like the rest of the house.'

Brianna was apprehensive at first at Roger's idea, but as they went around the house, she started to see it. A spacious room for the nursery, which she would enjoy decorating; a nice master bedroom for them just next door; a newly refurbished kitchen and even a garden she could invite her mother to help arrange.

'So, what ye think?' Roger asked her as they walked to their home. 'Got that suit of armour or no'?'

'I do like it, and I think it could be perfect for us,' Brianna answered, 'So, aye, let's get that suit of armour and try to buy it.'


End file.
